


I was thinking maybe a salad

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Cranky Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean orders a salad for dinner and Cas knows something is up. Dean dieting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was thinking maybe a salad

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying this! I know it's a pain to wait so long between chapters but I'm hoping to get the next one out as soon as I can. And thanks to my readers, kudo's, subscibers and commenters!   
> Esmaa98  
> praksthecellist  
> Undertaker
> 
> I forgot to thank people last chapter. So thanks guys!

“Yeah Sam. I got the message. I got all 5 of them. I told you I’d be back tomorrow and I will.” Dean growled as he opened the door to the motel and closed it behind him. “I am NOT being a bitch. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said hanging up on whatever protests his brother was making and shoving his phone in his pocket. “You’re the bitch.” He mumbled and looked up to see Cas watching him from the bed.

“Everything okay?” He asked and Dean could feel a weight shifting off his shoulders. Just seeing Cas put him in a better mood.

“Fine. Sam’s just being annoying.”

“Uh huh.” Cas said in understanding then patted the bed next to him. “What happened?”

Dean shook his head and dropped his bag on the floor next to the table and pushed his jacket off. “Nothing. He’s just been getting on my nerves lately. Too much time under one roof together. I needed a break.”

Cas seemed to be studying him carefully but only nodded. He patted the bed again and Dean kicked off his shoes and went to him. He sat down and Cas kissed him quickly before pulling back and shoving a menu into his hands.

“Well then we won’t talk about Sam anymore. I’m freaking starving, been waiting for you.”

Dean bristled, “Well sorry. I got here as soon as I could. Didn’t mean to force you to wait on me. There was traffic.”

“I…” Cas paused then looked at him funny. “That’s not what I meant Dean. I just meant, look at the menu and we can order dinner. That’s all. I wasn’t trying to start a fight.” Cas said sliding out of the bed to grab his phone off the table.

Dean felt like an ass. “Oh. Okay. Sorry.” He coughed and flipped the menu open.

“I’m getting a burger with the onion rings on top and the deluxe bacon fries. What about you?”

“I was thinking maybe a salad.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Cas was striding forward and grabbing his cheeks. “Stick out your tongue.” He said then put the back of his hand to Dean’s forehead. “Let me take your temperature.”

“What? Not gonna happen.” He said batting Cas’ hands away.

“Are you sick?”

Dean crossed his arms. “What? I can’t get a salad?”

“No.” Cas didn’t even hesitate and that made Dean sit up straighter.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve had a salad every day this week thank you very much.”

Cas blinked then took a step back and nodded as if understanding was hitting him. “Oh. Is that why you’ve been so bitchy lately? Because you’re hungry?”

“I am NOT bitchy.”

“No? You weren’t picking a fight with Sam? Or me?”

Dean shook his head, “Sam started it!”

“And me? Did I start it too? You’ve been acting weird all week. What’s going on Dean? Why did you all of a sudden decide salad was your new best friend?”

Dean swallowed hard but didn’t want to admit the truth. It would make him sound pathetic. “I finally got tired of Sam’s nagging, so I finally gave in. Changing my bad habits. Eating right, running, waking up before the fucking sun-”            

“All this because Sam was nagging you? Aren’t you the one who told me that after all these years you’ve tuned him out and he stopped trying because he couldn’t get through you thick skull?” Cas asked and Dean sat up straighter in surprise. Shit. He forgot he told Cas that. Well fuck, he’d had so many conversations with Cas that it was hard to remember what he did, and didn’t say to the man.

“He, uh, started in on it again and I just didn’t want to hear it.” Dean said but the lie sounded fake even to him. Cas didn’t even call him on it, just crossed his arms and stared at him. Stared at him in that knowing way. Fuck. Dean rubbed a hand over his neck and prayed he wouldn’t die of embarrassment. “Okay. Fine. I’ll tell you. But if you laugh-”

Cas moved onto the bed next to him and cupped his cheek. “Dean, I would never laugh at you.”

“I started dieting.” Dean said and took a deep breath. That was the easy part. Explaining why-

“Why?” Cas asked and see this was what Dean was afraid of. He grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled it away from his cheek and stood up. Not wanting to be too close to Cas when he admitted it. Hell, he couldn’t even look at him it was so embarrassing.

“I, uh, just wanted to lose some weight is all.”

“Dean.”

Dean scrubbed his hands over his eyes and finally glared at Cas. “It’s all your damn fault.”

“My fault?” Cas asked confused.

“You and your damn omelet.”

Dawning finally registered and Cas puffed out a laugh. “Is that what this is all about? That I eat less than you do? I told you, I don’t eat in the morning. But I eat twice as much at night. You’ve seen it Dean. Chinese? Hoagies. You’ve seen me eat.”

“You eat but then you still look,” He waved at Cas annoyed “like that.” It wasn’t fair really. Cas COULD eat, he was right, Dean had seen it, but he still wasn’t fat.

“Dean.”

Dean growled and pointed accusingly. “You and Sam. You don’t get it. Because you look like that you don’t know what it’s like standing next to you in comparison.”

“Dean listen.”

He couldn’t listen. He’d started and now he couldn’t stop. His face was flamed, but it was like his mouth was on autopilot. All his pent up frustrations and insecurities were pouring out.

“It’s not like I don’t know I got spare tire around the middle. I was fine with it. Drinking beer and eating burgers and always being on the go will do that. But I never felt bad about it. Even when Sam would tease me about it. Even when it was obvious Sam didn’t have the same problem. But I meet you and you’re just fucking ripped. It didn’t bother me at first. But then we…when we were…you know. Being all exposed like that, knowing you were looking, knowing what you SAW, I just…I wanted…I just thought…” Dean was babbling, trailing off. Afraid to say what he wanted to most. That he cared that Cas was seeing him naked. He knew Cas had seen him without a shirt on plenty of times.  But somehow the sex was different. Made him really realize what he must look like to Cas. And he’d wanted Cas to like what he was seeing. Shit, he sounded so insecure. So stupid. He shook his head, about to tell Cas to forget everything when he felt hands on his hips. He flicked his eyes off the floor, where they’d been the whole time he’d been yelling and saw Cas directly in front of him.

He opened his mouth to say something, really anything when Cas leaned forward and captured his lips. Dean just stood there like an idiot. Cas pushed Dean backwards causing his thighs to hit the table. His hands flew back to steady himself but Cas just kept going. He pushed him again until Dean sat on the table, never breaking the kiss. His tongue swept into Dean’s mouth as he crowded Dean and suddenly Dean felt his back hit the table. He hoped the table would hold the weight. Cas didn’t seem to care or even be worried about it. His hands had moved to Dean’s shirt and was shoving it up as he pulled back from the kiss but only to bite Dean’s lip gently.

“Dean. You still have no idea do you? What you do to me? How is that even possible?” He was out of breath and he pulled back and shook his head. He grabbed Dean’s hands and put them on his chest. “Can’t you feel it? How my heart races for you? Christ Dean, you make my mouth water just looking at you.” He bent down and kissed Dean’s chest and ran his hand over his stomach. “You’re gorgeous. The most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to laugh. “Do you not own a mirror?”

Cas bit his belly in reprimand and looked up at him. “I’m serious.” He leaned up and grabbed the shirt again and forced it over Dean’s head then threw it behind him. “You’re not fat Dean. Not by a long shot. Your stomach is soft, but it’s not fat. It may not be chiseled like Sam’s or flat like mine, but that doesn’t make you fat. When I look at you I can barely stop myself from throwing you down and having my way with you. Just looking at you does that. Makes me want to forget manners and everything else and just touch you. Taste you.” He looked at Dean’s stomach again and ran his hand over it gently. “I want to kiss every inch of you and never stop.”

“You’ve already done that, remember?”

Cas looked up at him again and brought his hand up to cup his cheek. “You were worried about me seeing you then too. I just thought you’d realized how much I love looking at you by now. I guess I’ll have to prove it to you.”

“Cas-” Dean cut himself off when Cas leaned down and kissed his lips again. He pushed his tongue back into Dean’s mouth and sucked his tongue roughly. The whole kiss was a bit rough actually, but Dean liked it. Cas wasn’t holding anything back. He was showing Dean exactly what he was feeling. He licked every single inch of Dean’s mouth, not letting his come up for air, forcing him to breathe through his nose.  It was intense, Cas cupping his cheek, pulling his face one way or another to change up the direction of the kiss. He’d stepped between Dean’s open thighs and pressed himself as close as he could with both of their jeans on. Dean was holding onto Cas’ shoulders tight for support. When Cas rubbed up against him, he dug his nails in and Cas finally broke the kiss to groan. Dean pulled in a much needed breath but gasped again when Cas moved from his mouth right to his neck. He sucked so hard Dean knew there was going to be another hickey. But he didn’t care. This was Cas not holding back. Cas lifted his head an inch from his skin and ran a thumb over Dean neck.

“I bet I can come just touching and kissing you. Want to test that?” Cas asked but didn’t seem to be waiting for an answer from Dean because he moved down and sucked on Dean’s nipple. Dean curled his fingers into Cas’ shoulders again and Cas growled and reached up and grabbed his hands and pinned them next to his head.  “I said just touching you. So you don’t get to help. Now keep them there, don’t make me tie you up.” He said smiling and Dean had to stamp down the image that provided.

 Cas binding his hands with that tie he’d worn the first time they met, hovering over him, pleasing him…He’d never been tied up before, but unsurprisingly the thought of doing it with Cas didn’t scare him. He’d never kissed a guy before either, or slept with one and see how that had worked out. Dean fidgeted against Cas and felt his dick twitch. Cas looked down and grinned knowingly. He kissed Dean’s lips again.

“Another time for sure baby. Oh god, yea. Definitely another time. For now just leave your hands there. I promise I’ll make it worth it.” Cas said and finally released his hands. He leaned back and watched the movements his hands made as they rubbed up Dean’s chest then back down and over his nipples. Dean fought the urge to move his hands but kept them up by his head. Cas bent down and kissed his stomach and groaned against him. His tongue roamed over him and stuck in his belly button as his hands decided to hold up residency at his nipples. He started rubbing his palms over the nubs, just moving his palms over them gently, and then he removed one hand completely and just rubbed one nipple. He understood why when a wet thumb came back and rubbed back and forth over the abandoned nipple. He kept it up moving his thumb over and around the now hard nub and Dean dropped his head against the table and groaned. Fuck. Cas might not be the only one coming with only touching. Jesus. Cas suddenly rolled him between two fingers, pinching a little.

“Cas. Fuck.”

Cas continued playing with him and added to it by licking his stomach above his jeans. He was playing on the edge, sliding his tongue against him, occasionally slipping his tongue underneath but never really getting very far. Then he leaned down and opened his mouth against Dean dick’s outlined in his jeans. He licked him through all that material, teasing him, not giving him what he wanted. And he was still moving against his nipples. He sucked against Dean’s jeans for a minute before both hands and mouth were moved from him. He gulped in a breath, and lifted his head to see Cas moving again. He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled them down and off, throwing them over his shoulder. They landed on the bed and Dean saw his wallet fall out of the pocket and hit the floor. A stupid thing to be focusing on, but then he didn’t have to worry about it anymore as Cas’ mouth came back to his stomach and sucked next to his belly button again. Dean reached for Cas but them remembered he wasn’t supposed to touch and dropped his hands down to the table held onto the sides to keep from reaching out again.

“Damn Dean. What you do to me.” Cas said and sucked harder at Dean’s stomach until he was sure there would be yet another hickey. Again, he didn’t care. He hadn’t had hickeys since he was a teenager, but somehow with Cas they seemed right, were hot. Turned him on just like anything else he did to him. Cas shifted and kissed his thighs. “How do you want to get off Dean?”

“What?” Dean asked barely able to think with Cas’ face so close to him. He could feel his warm breath against his dick. “I want you.”

“I was serious about getting off just touching you Dean. So do you want me to suck you off? Do you want my fingers inside you? Both? What’s gonna make you arch that beautiful body off the table the most?”

Dean panted and couldn’t help a laugh. “Dirty talk Cas? Really?”

“Just a simple question. What do you want Dean? This?” Cas asked and opened his mouth around Dean dick through his boxers. Dean couldn’t help but lean into the touch. Then Cas brought his hand up and squeezed his ass pulling him closer to the end of the table. His fingers slipped between his cheeks and pressed gently. “Or this?” Dean’s body moved on its own and scooched closer to Cas. His ass practically pressing into his hands at the same time his dick arched up toward Cas’ mouth.

Cas grabbed the waistband of Dean’s boxers and tugged them down his legs and dropped them next to him on the floor. “Stay here.” He said then moved away from the table and rummaged in his bag on the floor. He came back quickly with a bottle of lube and placed it on the table next to Dean’s hip. He pulled out the chair next to them and plopped down into it and grabbed Dean’s thigh and pulled him toward his mouth.

“Cas.”

Dean tightened his grip on the table when Cas licked the tip of him. He started out slow, just licking the tip of his and running his hands over his stomach, holding him to the table, rubbing, just touching him in every way he could. He ran his hands over Dean stomach, up his sides, occasionally brushing his nipples then back down. Then he slipped his lips around Dean’s dick and Dean’s eyes flew open.

“Fuck!” No matter how many times he’d done it before it always surprised him how fucking good it felt to have Cas’ mouth on him. Cas’ tongue slid down the underside of Dean’s dick as he went down. More and more of his dick sliding into his warm mouth. Then Cas’ hands were on his thighs pulling his ass to the edge of the table, further into his mouth. Dean hissed, but not because of Cas’ mouth, although that definitely hadn’t helped. Cas had apparently opened the lube and squirted it on his fingers because he was rubbing Dean gently, back and forth as he sucked on his dick. The added combination of feelings had him squirming. He didn’t know if he wanted to be closer to Cas’ hot mouth or his warm fingers. He had to have warmed it up in his hands first or something because it wasn’t cold at all. He wasn’t given a choice as Cas slid all the way down Dean’s dick and swallowed with him in his throat as he pushed the tip of his finger inside Dean.

“Fuck Cas. Fuck!” 

Cas ignored him and sucked his way off Dean as he pushed his finger in a little further, testing. When he got no complaint from Dean he pushed his finger all the way in, then pulled out slowly. He began slowly fucking Dean with that one finger and sucked just the tip of him back in. He was tormenting him on purpose.

“Cas. Cas come on.”

Dean felt his fingers flexing against the table again and congratulated himself on keeping his hands to himself. It wasn’t easy, he deserved a medal. Or at the very least an orgasm, which Cas seemed intent to draw out. Cas used his teeth to play with the sensitive skin on his dick and Dean had to swallow another hard lump in his throat.

“Cas please.” His voice came out as more of a whine than anything else, but he would never admit that.

Cas seemed done playing and swallowed Dean’s dick again. Fuck, the man had absolutely zero gag reflex. He started a slow rhythm, licking and sucking, driving Dean insane when he added a second finger. He let Dean slide out of his mouth after another minute and added a third finger.

“Beautiful.” Cas grunted and kissed his thigh, then his stomach again. He reached up and started playing with Dean’s nipple again as he fucked him with his fingers. His pace picking up with every thrust. It was too much. The feeling on his nipples, the fingers in his ass, hitting his prostate on every other thrust, that wicked mouth sucking hickey after hickey onto his stomach and thighs, he grabbed Cas hair and started trying to push his face away.

“Enough! I’m…I’m...” Dean was trying but Cas took Dean back into his mouth and sucked hard. Dean’s back arched and he came in Cas’ mouth. He felt Cas swallow him down and if that wasn’t sexy enough Cas’ eyes never left him the whole time. Cas watched him come and collapse back against the table. He was panting hard, trying to bring some much needed air into his lungs. Fuck. Cas was good at that. He focused on his breathing not sure how long he laid there when he felt Cas kissing his stomach again. He tried to sit up but he didn’t have to. Cas kissed his stomach, his chest, his neck, then his cheek. He grabbed Dean’s hands off the side of the table and twined their fingers, pulling him to sit up.

“Do you need me to carry you to the bed?” Cas asked and Dean laughed and hit Cas’ chest with their twined hands.

“Shut up.” He said sliding off the table as Cas stood up. “Do you need-”

“Nope. Just watching you and I was done. I told you Dean. I just have to look at you and I’m hard. It wasn’t a stretch to think you could make me cum without even touching me.”

Dean blushed. He’d come just by looking at Cas before, but that was different. Cas was gorgeous and he couldn’t stop staring at him….his mouth dropped into an O as he realized that Cas had just done the same thing. He’d spent the whole time staring at him, kissing him, touching him, never looking away, never seeming to get enough of Dean. Cas pulled him to the bed and made him lay down. He came back without his jeans, which by his own admission were covered in jizz and pulled his shirt off as he brought a warm wash cloth to Dean and wiped him off. Dean would have been embarrassed but Cas was kissing him the whole time, distracting him. When he pulled back he threw the washcloth into the open bathroom and laid down, pulling Dean into his chest. He sighed contentedly and kissed Dean’s head.

“You’re gorgeous Dean. All of you. I don’t need you to diet. I don’t need you to exercise. You’re perfect just how you are.”

Dean may still not think he was all that, but to Cas he WAS. There was no way he could fake his attraction to him. No way he’d always be staring at him, if he didn’t like what he was seeing. Dean felt a little stupid for worrying about it for so long. That it took him so long to get it. But if THAT was what it took to make him see it, maybe he wasn’t that stupid after all.

“You must think I’m such a girl.”

Cas frowned and cupped his cheek again. “Why do you always say it like an insult? Having “feminine traits” doesn’t make you less of a man. Men can be self- conscious too. It’s not something strictly to women. And it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I…” Dean had never realized he said ‘like a girl’ so much, and it WAS always as an insult. He didn’t mean it that way, his dad had just always taught him to be a man’s man. He was supposed to act a certain type of way. Do certain things. He frowned, ashamed of himself. His mother would be ashamed of him too. He’d never thought of women as less than him, but the way he spoke, people would think he did. He leaned up and kissed Cas gently. Just one more thing Cas had made him see the light too. His mom would really have liked him. “Thanks Cas.”

Dean laid his head back on Cas’ shoulder but just then Cas’ stomach rumbled beneath him and he cursed and leaned over Dean to pick up the forgotten menu from the floor. He shoved it at Dean again.

“Now pick something to eat. I was starving before and you managed to distract me but its back now. And if you pick a salad I’m gonna kill you.”

Dean laughed and looked the menu over then glanced at the door. “Would you judge me harshly if I said I wanted to go pick up a whole cherry pie from the diner?”

Cas leaned over and kissed him again and rolled out of the bed and pulled a pair of shorts from his bag on the floor. “I’ll go get it. I can go for some pie too. We can have that as an appetizer. Call the place and get me my burger and whatever you want. I’ll get the pie and be right back.” He snatched his wallet from the bathroom sink, where he’d probably put it after taking off his jeans, and grabbed his shoes shoving his feet in, not bothering to tie the laces.

Dean rolled over onto his side and smiled at Cas. “If you want some you better get two pies.”

“There he is.” Cas said and leaned down and quickly kissed Deans upturned face before pulling back and rubbing his thumb over his lips. “There’s the Dean we all know and love.” Cas headed over to the door and pointed at him. “I’m serious about the food. Order it before I get back.” Then the door was shutting behind him. Dean laughed and leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his phone and  wallet off the floor and dialed the place. It took a minute for them to pick up but when they did Dean ordered Cas’ meal and just doubled it. Sounded good enough for him too. At the end he rattled off his card number to pay for it and disconnected.  He crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts, he’d rather not scar the poor delivery kid when they showed up.

It took another 10 minutes but Cas finally came back in with pies in hand. He frowned when he saw Dean laying in the bed.

“You’re wearing clothes!”

“So are you! You have been all night. Even through all of that I was naked AGAIN and you were still clothed. You really arm fucking magic.”

“I had to put on clothes to go get pie. I hardly think they’d give it to me naked.”

Dean scoffed and held his hand out to him. “Come on. Let’s eat. Maybe later I’ll let you get me naked again.”

Cas put one of the pies on the table and crawled onto the bed but held onto the pie. “Only maybe?”

“Maybe.” Dean nodded and reached for the pie. Cas held it over his head.

“What’s it worth to you?”

Dean grabbed for it again but Cas kept moving it. “How about I don’t bite you?”

“How about a kiss?” Cas asked and Dean pretended to sigh.

“I guess if I have to.” He said and leaned in, Cas leaned in too, letting guard down. Dean smiled an inch from Cas’ lips and snatched the pie from his hands and crawled to the other side of the bed opening the container and sticking his finger into it, not even bothering with a fork.

“Really?” Cas asked incredibly but he was laughing.

Dean stuffed a piece of the pie into his mouth and groaned. “Really.” No way was he sharing this now. It was too damn good.

“Fine but when you eat all yours don’t come crying to share mine.” Cas said and Dean stuck his tongue out at him. He wasn’t going to eat it all….probably. Depended on fast the other food got there.


End file.
